The subject application relates to electrical connectors, and in particular connectors having assurance of a full mating condition.
Electrical connectors typically include a latch or retention assembly to maintain connector halves in a fully mated position. Some connection systems operate in environments requiring assurance that the connectors are fully mated, typically referred to as connector position assurance. In this case, when the connector halves are mated and the latch or retention assembly is positioned to maintain contact between the connector halves, a connector position assurance member (CPA) may be moved to a position that indicates the connector halves are properly connected. Thus, the CPA provides a means to assure that the connector halves are fully mated. In some situations, the connectors require a low profile configuration.